The Grim Reaper in High School?
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: this is the first chapter of the new, improved, and redone, The Grim Reaper in High School?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Like i said, i am redoing this story and i plan to make it better, i found that i was moving through the story way too fast in my first try, but i am going to do my best to make this one better. Please do not be afraid to comment, give some advice on this, request something to happen. I plan to have lemon in this story, but i don't want to have one too early in my story. Also, i read this one story earlier today and i though it would work great as a cover, so i am going to be using the elemental in my story, the person who wrote that story, i hope you don't mind. Please in joy the new version ^^

also, to help ease confusion i am making a talk chart so that way you know who is talking

**Tsukune** Moka inner Moka _The bus driver and head master _**Issa Blood driver** the others will be written just as normal font.

Chapter 1 - let school begin

Tsukune's POV

I sat in the back of the bus, heading to my new school which i was order to go to. A few other students were on but were doing something or talking to each other to even care what was happening. Time passed and we were at a tunnel which was not that well lit. For about 15 minutes, we traveled in the tunnel, till we came out on the other end to what look like a combination of a Gothic cathedral, church, and a castle. We all walked off the bus, but i was stopped after everyone else. "_I wish you the best of luck kid, this is one scary ass place your going to._" I didn't say anything, but put on my trench cloak that went down to my ankles.

As i walked, bats and crows called out, flying away as i came closer to them. I was half way to the school, when a girl shouted, "LOOK OUT!" She hit a rock, sending her flying in the air. Before she could hit the ground, i caught her in my arms, the bike landing a foot or two away from me. "Thank you, i'm so sorry, it just i'm anemic and -" "**You need to drink more blood Moka, it will help solve the anemia...**" I pull down my jack to expose my neck, and pulled her head next to my jugular. "how di-" i stopped her by pushing my neck forward into her mouth as she spoke, forcing her small fangs into it and she drank. She suppressed a small moan and she drank from me for a good solid ten minutes.

She let me go, licking the small hole close as she finished her drink. "Thank you so much. it was very tasty, but how did you know i was a vampire?" "**No person could have as much control over a bike if they were anemic...**" I help pick up her bike and ;eft her with a piece of paper and i went off to the school.

Moka's POV

The man that had helped me let as quickly as he came, he only gave me blood, help me with my bike, and left me with a scrap piece of paper. it siad

_You are allowed to call me Tsukune, anything else will not be accepted_

'Who the hell dose he think he is, giving us permission to address him?!' 'Well Ura-chan, he did help us out, i think it is far as this is some what far.' After we had a short talk, i got back onto my bike, and rode off to school.

Tsukune's POV in class

I sat in the far back corner, away from everyone. They all talked among each other or at least the girls did... The guys were gawking at this one succubus who had decided to sit in the seat across from me. After another ten minutes, the teacher came in, who was a were-cat. "Hello class, welcome to Yokai Academy. As you all know, this school was made for monsters to co-exist with human, who are in current control of the world right now." She blabbered on for another five minutes before the Moka can barging saying she was sorry for being late. "TSUKUNE!" She tackled me into a powerful hug, but i was far stronger than her, so she didn't move me. The other male students look at me with hate in their eyes. "**Moka, get off of me... We have class, if you want to hug me then wait until after class is over...**" The other students now stare at me, thinking of how much of an ass i must be. The next few hours were nothing but Mrs. Nekanome drowning on about how cats were related to literature.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Everyone ran for the door but me. I walk out after everyone, heading to the roof, but was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing onto my coat and tried to drag me off somewhere. i decided to play along as the person dragged me off into the woods. The person threw me to the ground and stared at me. "Listen you punk, If you know whats god for you, you will stay away from Moka!" "**Listen orc, i do not care about what you say...**" He became pissed at what i said, and charged at me, punching me in the face. i didn't budge, but instead used his force to send his fist into the ground, causing his to shatter every bone in his hand. the orc screamed in pain as i walk off again.

Moka was looking around for me, but was surprised to see me walking out of the woods. "Hey Tsukune!" She ran over to me, giving me another hug. "**Moka...**" I was getting tired ob being touched, so i unleashed a little bit of my yokai. She instantly jumped back, yelp. "What was that for?!" "**I don't like to be touched...**" I walked off again, but Moka decided to follow after me anyway... '**I swear, she is like a lost puppy.**' The bell rang again, and everyone started to head to class once again.

-After Class-

I walked back to my dorm room, which i had used a deal i had with a friend for me to have a bigger room. The inside was like what it was at my home, red walls, black leather furniture, a mid size kitchen with an island, a full bathroom and bedroom. their was also the plus side of a large flat screen TV that was connected to the human world. the sad thing was, due to a mix up, their was one thing i didn't like about my room... I had to share it with a girl... I decide to ignore what was going on and went to the shower. After a good half hour, i came out with only a towel wrapped around my waist when i see that the Moka on the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Moka screamed, throwing a pillow at me. Once again, i ignore what just happen and head to my room, throwing on a black shirt with some black baggy basketball shorts. "**Showers free if you want to use it.**" i said, pointing to the restroom. "Why the hell are you in my room?!" "**Your room, don't you mean our room?**" She shook her head no, "This dorm house only for the children of the Dark Lords and -" "**And monsters that can easily kick all three of the dark lords asses without even trying... Yeah, that's why i am here...**" I go into the kitchen and start making a salad with monster durrian to the side. **  
**

For the next three and a half hours we argued about the living arrangement but easily settled it, i did the cleaning, the afternoon shower, the couch was my bed, and i got control over the TV from 3 to 6 pm. She was in charge of cooking, had the master bedroom, the morning shower, and got the TV from 6 till 10... plus she stole at least 3/4ths of the durrian from the salad. After eating the rest of the salad with me, she walked over to her bedroom, but stopped before looking at me.

"So Tsukune, can you tell me, what are you?" "**...I will give you two choices, not ask that again, or i show you, then i have to kill you...**" With that, she left and never said another word about it for the night. With that, i fall asleep, remembering what i am... The GRIM REAPER...

End of Chapter 1

please

LIKE

FAVORITE

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2-authors note and a little fact

hey guys, listen, their something i wanna talk to you all about...

Now, many of you asked, how on earth is the grim reaper in high school for your story, it makes no scene.

Well, i happen to know nearly everything about the grim reaper.

The grim reaper while is immortal, can in fact die just like anyone else, a grim reaper when he dies, picks a newborn or suicidal human, to take in place as the grim reaper. A grim reaper looks just like a human to stay hidden, and only has to stay within his territory for people to die. Their was originally only one, but considering how many people their are now, their are now about 1 or 2 grim reapers every, oh say, within a county, depending on how much land is in the area. They typically do not like to leave their boundary without a very good reason, and can distinguish other reapers quite easily. Now, a reaper can appear as a human form, which they normally wear black, are very pale, silent, and don't smile. Their reaper form, is of a dark man, or woman depending on gender, in an old black cloak, and ride an old rusty carriage which is drawn by white horses. They also have the trade mark Scythe but they can also have other weapons of they so choose to.

they also have a choice, they judge the soul and can take you to the after life, or recycle your soul into another being as a punishment, depending on what you life has done. They are very good hiders as well, being able to disappear from view very fast and not be found. They are also masters of lying, listening, and showing meaning to those who want to die, but have important in their future that must happen. While they have power of death and life, they are not allowed to use said power for selfish needs or desires, and will do anything to keep this secret to anyone, unless they are of angelic or demonic powers. They will also befriend any and all supernatural spirits in its territory in order to keep peace.

This is what the grim reaper is and what they do, i myself am not a reaper, but i am fascinated by them and have studied them for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 - authors note

guys, i am at a lost, right now, i have a serious case of writers block and i have no idea what to write about... I HATE IT! I wanna continue writing stories though, but i am really at a lost about what to write about, so if you want to try and help out, i would greatly appreciate it.


	4. the polls start

hey guys, i have been stuck in a creative funk, so i decided i am going to let you all decide on the next story i work on! i can't decide which one to write so i am going to let you decide what it will be! ^^

Idea #1 - The angel, demon, and their baby.

in this story, Tsukune is raised to believe he is a human, but in fact is actually one of the few yokais in the world that in both an angel and a demon. what will his life be like when he founds out what he really is and what will his life become. it will be rated m for future lemon, language, and violence.

Idea#2 - The monster will rule

this is a story where the Yokai world has taken over the world and has human as their food source, slaves, and as entertainment. in i, Tsukune is the latest servant to the Blood driver family and must survive in a place where the longest one slave had lived was one week. rated m for future lemon, abuse, language, and violence

the one with the most votes will become my newest story and what happens it it will all be up to you, the viewers. now lets get this started, post # Idea 1 or #idea 2 for the idea you want to become my next idea and i will write the story based on the idea that gets the most post.


	5. Chapter 4

hey guys, so i got a lot of idea, and i have to say... i don't get any of them, it is not cuz i don't care it is because it is mostly about stuff i have never heard f so yea... Any way, i will try my best to make this a good chapter and i hope you all enjoy

Chapter 2 - first fight of the year

Tsukune's POV

I walk down the halls of the dorms, the other students staring at me with eye that were meant to kill. As i head down the last set of stairs, some of the boys stood in front of the door, looking down on me. "Yo dip shit, where do you think you are going?" He cocked his head up while his goons advanced on me. two of them grab my arms while the other two come forward, transforming into and golem and a lizard man, each started to punch at me. As they punched, they soon realized that it did no damage, or more that it did more damage to them. I let some of my yokai flow, making the others back away while the black yokai swirled around me in some twisted fashion. I walked past them, though the idiots still tried to get at me. "Asshole, GET BACK HERE NOW!" The group once again attack me, but i was very annoyed by how persistent they were. Before they attacked again, a girl came out, looking at me with a seductive smile. "You all may stop, i will handle this now." The mosnter disbanded around me, while the one girl walked up, swaying her hip a little while i pulled out a book that to others was just a black notebook that had skulls carved into with a needle. "**Go away Kurumu, i am not interested in becoming another pig for your man harem...**" I stated coldly, which caused her to take a step back. "What are you talking about, i- i" She fell to the ground, holding her chest. "**That is such a stupid trick and a lie Kurumu you are just trying to temp men into looking into your succubus eyes... Go away before i kill you...**" She looks at me with shock again, then it turned to rage while she let her Yokai flare as she changed into her true form. She charged at me, swinging her newly formed fingernail claws at me. She cut through my arm, making it fall to the ground. "HA, what are you gonna do ass!?" I stood still while i was hit with more attacks, losing my other arm and having my head cut off. As she walked away, i let out a sign, my body using the split blood as connection while i reformed. "**That was boring... Now, when is it my turn?**"

She stepped back looking at me, to say she was scared shit less of me right now would be an understatement. "h-h-how did you -" I was already at her, looking into her eyes while i drew my hand back, spending her flying with one punch. "**You annoy me so much... Ah, i know what to do now**" i pulled out my notebook along with a pen, and started to write. After i shut my book, their was a hoard of monster around her, loking down on her. "**You wanted a harem of men so badly, now you have one, and i suggest you do something about it, killing with be the most logical cuz if you don't they will kill you**" I chuckled while walking away, heading off into the woods.

Moka's POV

I was walking to class when their was a a bunch of loud screaming, as i walked over to see what it was, i saw this one girl who i have class with, fending herself off from other monsters who looked like they were going to rape her. i ran in and helped her, kicking some of the other monster out of the way while i found her in the middle, pinned to the ground with a griffin over her. "Don't worry, i'm here to help!" Kicking the griffin off her, she got up, and flew away, leaving me their with the other students. "Hey, i think she would be far better!" shouted one of them , with that, they all agreed and cornered me. I was getting into a fighting stance while in the back, their was a huge flare of yokai, causing the entire school ground to be coated in a black errieness that chocked you. "**Not here, get the succubus!**" the voice shouted, which sounded like a very moradic Tsukune, but it couldn't be him, his yokai was lighter than this when he first used it to get her off him. The students ran into the dorm, reverting back to their human form to try and hid themselves to show that is was Tsukune standing in the back, holding tightly onto a notebook.

"w-what is this, their is no way this is his power..." i mumbled to myself, watching him walk closer to me. Tsukune sat his notebook down, using both hands to turn my head while he looked over me for some kind of injury. "**You do not looked hurt, that's a plus, sorry about that, it was supposed to be a punishment for that god forsaken succubus... i hate my race...**" "Why do you hate it so much?" "**Because here i can not be alone, my race is to befriend all yokai species and keep peace with the humans, so i have to become the most popular boy here and have everyone as a friend... I will not like a single minute here.**" he walked away, heading to the school grounds. I followed after him to see that he was in the middle of the ground, holding up a microphone with loud speaker then he spoke again. "**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, ANYONE WHO WANTS TO TEST THEIR STRENGHTS, COME AND FACE ONE OF THE OLDEST AND STRONGEST RACES OF YOKAI THEIR IS IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS. THE WINNER WILL NOT ONLY SHOW THAT THEIR RACE IS WORTHY OF BEING IMPROVED, BUT WILL ALSO BE GIVEN THE CHANCE TO GO OUT WITH OUR OWN MOKA AKASHYIA!**" After he said that, the area was filled with teachers and student alike, already in their mosnter form to find Tsukune standing their. "What the hell, where is the mosnter we are supposed to fight?!" they all shouted looking at Tsukune. "**You will be fighting me, and also, their is one thing i forgot to mention, I will not be in my monster form though scene i am already stronger than all of you, everyone i want you all to go at me at once, the deal is still the same though i do not thin k you will win.**"

That angered the male class which made them all charged at him. Five of the students held him by all his limbs and ripped them off. I tried to run and save him but it was noneffective, the five boy were about to grab me when the blood that spilled out of Tsukune formed networks that connected him back together. "**God damn it that is the second time that has happen today.**" every stared at him while he rolled him shoulders, then went at the boys. They all screamed while he sent his arms through their guts, a sadistic smiled smeared onto his face while he killed them. "**Who is next?**" The guys still went at him, but instead of killing them, he only did quick jabs to their arms and legs, breaking them from his strength. as they lay down wave after wave of students and teachers went at him, though were sent back into the walls from Tsukune releasing his Yokai, though still remaining in a human like state.

his hair was turned from a charcoal black to a jet black that reflected the light, his eyes turning to pure black as well. His skin turned whiter and receded back some , showing off more of his bones and causing in some places to tear because of his muscles. He also grew in both muscle mass and height, making him look more monster like and sexier as well. 'Oh i could definitely submit to something like that, if only he was a vampire.' 'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!' i shouted in my mind but Tsukune chuckled, looking back over at me. "**I can read your mind Moka, and it dose not matter if i am a vampire, who know i could be a vampire who knows, i could be an old vampire with different attribute or a new evolution of vampires.**" The remaining student still, scared of what would happen to them. Tsukune looked over them, cocking his head to the side while they stared back. "**Run if you wanna live.**" A few girl remained still while the others ran. As they all run away, Tsukune just stood their, looking at who was their as if they never left, though he was focused on one thing that the crowd left, a book, similar to his own but had a picture of a small girl on it with a ripped picture of him and me in as well. He walked over and picked it up, flipping through it while he walked away, slowly changing back into his regular form.

End of Chapter 2

remember to

like

favorite

and review


	6. Chapter 6 - first lemon!

hey guys, so i believe i am doing good with this story and you all seem to like is, so here is chapter 3 enjoy ^^ oh and i got some request in my pm for a lemon chapter, so i am going to make this one it, let us see how it goes

chapter 3

Tsukune's POV

I was in my dorm, resting on the couch while watching the latest episode of Doctor Who on Netflix (love it, i swear i am addicted to that show.) Moka walked into their, peering on what i had on the TV. "What is that about?" "**A guy who calls himself the Doctor is traveling through space and time in a police box that in reality is a tardis. He takes a girl or guy occasionally with him on his adventures and right now, he is in his 11th form and is with a girl named Clara who as of right now is trying to save his past from a being who calls himself the great intelligence from destroying his past, and when they put up season eight, he will become the 12th doctor, which breaks the theory that when he regenerates he get younger**" (sorry for the spoilers if you haven't seen it, at least i didn't ruin the weeping angel episodes.) "never seen it, is it any good?" "**If you like romance, sifi, adventure, mystery, and a talking potato, then yes.**" (had to for the sontaran empire! Sontar HA!)

"m, i think i will stick to Once Upon A Time." She layed sat down next to me, watching the TV. The show went off shortly, but i was on the unlucky end of having the remote stolen from me and changed to the Vampire diaries. (is it a cliche that Moka likes the Vampire Diaries? lol) "**Aren't you supposed to hate those shows that contradict vampires Moka, i mean, with you being one most people would think you hate that show.**" "Actually, in here that actually get fairly close to what vampires actually are, aside from the who we have relations with vampires and witches, it is fairly close to who we are in real life." I rolled my eyes while Moka watched the TV intently. Their was a knock at the door, which i answered. "um, hi, i am Yukari, i - i was wondering if you found a notebook after that event you had in the field." I cock my head to the side while i look at her. "**Yes i did little girl, and if you are wondering where it is, i have it put away, i read it and i must say for such a young person you have one of the most perverted mind i have ever seen.**" She blushes madly while i walk back from the door, grabbing the notebook from on top of the a shelf that was hear the door. "**Here you are, and if i find it again i will burn it and you.**" She ran away after getting her book back.

I shut the door to find Moka behind me, a few feet away. "What was that about, you had no right to scare or say that to the little girl Tsukune." She crossed her arms over her chest while looking me dead in the eyes. "**read the book, then tell me that you wouldn't say the same thing, she had plans for love potions and aphrodisiacs that were she planned to use on you and me so that way she could go into a three some.**" Moka was stammering while looking at me then to the spot where the little girl would have been. "**Just as i though... Now go watch your show before i change it.**" She ran back to the couch, grabbing the remote and hugging it to her while she watched the TV. "**Yup, i just knew that was going to happen.**" I was about to walk away before their was another knock on the door. Getting annoyed, i open the door, finding another girl their with the little girl. "**What do you want now little girl? Same goes for you snow woman..**" "My name is Mizore and we were wanting to know - wait how did you know i was a snow woman?" "**I know everything about you and everyone in the world, i know your past, your present, and your future before you do, and i can change it if i want to, so do not piss me off, get in here now and we will talk more...**" the two girl entered my room, but i stopped the little one. "**Remember what i said, i can see you past, i saw what you did, hand the bottle over now.**" I held out my hand in front of my, making the little girl pout while she handed my a small bottle in the shape of a heart that said, 'opportunity' on its side. I stepped back as the two walked in, heading over to were Moka was and greeted her. "So are you all going to stay for dinner with us?" "If you allow us to, i can help you cook desu." Yukari smiled at Moka but backed away from me a little, but still smiled. "**I am fine with it so long as Moka keeps an eye on you little girl, snow woman you are free to join them or stay and chat with me, though i am going to take a guess and you are going to help the other two cook.**" The girl nodded yes and the three departed into the kitchen, where as i sat down on my couch, turning the TV to the channel the Syfi channel where i was watching the first movie the the resident evil series. (i like the series, though i prefer the blade series better.)**  
**

Moka's POV

All three of us were working in the kitchen, i had Yukari working on cutting up some lettuce for a salad while Mizore was making some mac and cheese, and i was making us some ribs with BBQ (barbecue). While i was working, Mizorie tapped my shoulder and i looked over to see her sweating. "What's wrong?" "Snow woman and heat do not mix, can i take over marinating the ribs?" "Sure thing."

Yukari POV

Moka and Mizorie were talking about trading spots, which gave me an opportunity that I took. While they talked, i poured a secret vile of love potion that i always kept with me and made a long time ago, I was always prepared. i poured it in the sauce then went back to chopping the lettuce up.

Moka's POV

after all the food was cooked up, i had carried it into the dining room, seeing Tsukune had already set out drinks and plates. We set it down on the table, seeing Tsukune sitting quietly in the living room with what i think is a resident evil movie. "Tsukune, the food is done, come and eat now." He turned his head and nodded softly, heading over to the table and he sat down with us. "**well, i must say the food looks good, you three did a nice job, though the salad does seem a little bland, Yukari, did you not add the olives or something?**" "No i added olives, i think it might just be i didn't stur it too well." She went and grabbed two of the cups and headed off into the kitchen. "Mizorie, what would you like to drink?" "Ice water, or in my case regular water." SHe nodded yes while she went into the kitchen.

Yukari's POV

I was now in the kitchen, where i also pour a liquid into the water, giving it a quick stur while i watch it dilute into the drink, making it crystal clear. I also grab my drink and headed back into the dining room. Moka and Tsukune were already making plates, Mizorie only had two ribs and a bowl of salad while Moka had a few ribs on her plate and some salad, her drink looking very red though and it bubbled. Tsukune had gotten about 4 ribs while also having a crimson bubbly drink. "so, i guess it is my turn to get some food now desu." I grab some of the ribs while also grabbing some salad.

We ate quietly, the only noise being from a quiet cough from Tsukune and the occasional dropping of the rib bone. When we were all done, Tsukune had a dazed look while looking over at Moka who was quiet the same or maybe worse. "Well Yukari i had fun, maybe we should all do this some time soon again if that is alright with you two." "**I found this to be nice, though i would have wished for a little less of my chocking it was rather enjoyable evening, Moka, if you need me i will be in my room.**"

Tsukune's POV

I was laying on my bed, looking up at my ceiling while thinking, which wasn't uncommon but the though was. It was about Moka, and she was naked... What the hell is wrong with me today? AS i though about it, the more it seemed to temp me into going to find her and having fun, though that feeling was nothing new to me nor was it something i couldn't work past. I walked out into my room, the other two had left my room but their was still noises going on, well, more like quiet suppressed moans. i followed the noise to the source and found that to Moka's room, the door was cracked a little though, so i peared inside. I saw that Moka was on her bed, her shirt undone a bit and her skit flung onto the floor, her panties puled to the side and she played with herself.

She moaned again, but i gently knocked on the door, hearing a scramble for the covers. "um, w-who is their?" "**Who do you think Moka?**" I open the door more, walking in to see her bottom covered up while she fumbled to button up her shirt. As i walk closer she blushes, rubbing her legs together through the sheets. "**Moka... Why are you trying to hide that, you do realize that i can see the future and that i could also hear you in my room.**" She blushes a new shade of red while crawling under her covers, hiding from me.

Moka's POV

I crawled under my sheet from embarrassment. 'Why did i have do do that and why so loudly?!

i screamed in my head, only for my inner persona to talk to me. 'Why not ask him to help?' 'WHAT?!' 'Ask him to do you, i am prety sure this is a spell from the witch and it needs to be fix before it gets out of hand.''BUT WHY HIM?!' she didn't answer, but instead used the rosary to throw the sheets out from over us. 'Because i am the master fo this body and you wil do as i say or i will show you your place!' '...Fine...'

- Warning, my first citrus fruit is about to happen -

Tsukune's POV

I was about to leave her be when her cover shot up, showing that she still had nothing on her bottom. Seh get up after a minute and pulled me over to her bed, laying me down. "Tsukune, i- i really do not want to do this but inner moka said that i had to... Please do not judge me for this." she cried but i pulled her up to look me in the eyes. "**Do not worry, I will fix this...**" she closed here eyes while i pulled her rosary off her, making her turn fro m her usual pink hair self into a true vampire. She yawned at first but look to see who was under her. "isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" "**Would your pride allow it even if it was with your blood mate?**" She nodded yes while her started to take off my boxers, letting my cock loose. when it became loose, moka went to it, licking the tip before moving down to suck on it, moaning softly while she did so. I groaned a bit while she went to work, licking and sucking all over it while she bobbed her head up and down the length of it. she bobbed her head up and down for a few minutes before i had came in her mouth.   


She drank it while crawling up to me with a predatory stare. I decided to be evil and flipped both of us over, i was now on to with one of my hands on her hip sand the other on her shoulder. "**My turn...**" Was all i said before i went down to kissing her neck down to her ample breast. She mewled a little when i had gotten to her nipple. Taking it into my mouth, i sucked on it lightly, making her moan more. Taking the nipple out of my mouth, i then moved down her stomach, giving it small kisses before i was at her pussy.

I got down more and licked the outside, making her moan louder than before. I move my hand that was on her hip down and pushed it into her pussy, making her arch her back and moan more. I pumped it in and out of her slowly while i licked her cilt, causing her to moan and pant more. While i licked, i pushed in another finger into her pussy, pumping both of them into her while i spread it opened, making her moan even louder. "Oh t-Tsukune, please, i -i'm gonna cum!" As she said that, her pussy tighten up and wrapped around my finger, she squirted into my hands and onto my face a little while she was moaning and panting.

I stepped away, drinking the juices that were on my face and in my hand. i went back up to her, whispering into her ears. "**You are quite tasty Moka, i think i could addicted.**" With that, i had put myself aligned with her, she nodded timidly while i pushed my harden member into her warm core. She moan and bit her lip in pain as i pushed through her hymen. I rested in her for a minute before i gave a little thrust, making her moan in pleasure. I slowly pumping in her, picking her up while she moaned. i was thrusting into her more. as we made love, our chest rubbed together, her nipples hardening while i thrusted into her tight core. "T-tsukune, i gonna cum again!" She moaned once again, her woman hood tightening up on me while she squirted over my cock. I didn't last much longer than her as i filled her with my seed, still holding us together is a warm embrace.

I pulled the blanket over us while she slept in my arm,s must have been to much fro her to take.

-end of lemon -

end of chapter 3

wow, i think i did good, if you like it then leave your though of it in the review and please remember to

read

review

favorite

and to choose which story idea you want to see next


	7. Chapter 7 - Authors note- Must read

hey guys, so, i see that you all like The Grim Reaper in High School. But I am also working on other stories to, so far, i have two stories up but i think i may add in an additional three to it, the one that i wanna promote is my own costume story, which i think you all will like, It is called _The Reaper Story_. I am also working on the one story that you all wanted me to write, and to give you a winner it was IDEA #2!

Now then onto some other things, i all going to be doing some things this month so i will not have enough time to write new chapter this month like with what i normally do. School is also closing in on me so that ill add to this as well, so their will be less time to post up new chapters, read what you all said, or write on stories. So i may be able to have a new chapters out maybe every 2 months depending on how much free time i have, though i have note books and i will write ideas for chapters and to help sped up the process, i will also be using some other things to keep my ideas on to help ease chapter writing. I will not grantee anything so do not hope for some stuff, and also, i am in a marching band, so if you like that stuff, we have competitions coming out with videos posted on YouTube, so when the season starts up i will post up links to the videos of my performances and tel you all how that is going. to see what all we had done last year, head to YouTube and look u p CCMWP 2013 Swan Lake performances and see how we did, i am in the pit and i play the small grey keyboard called the Vibraphone at the end, and as well, i also have winter show productions that we did a few years ago, for those of you wanting to see that, look up Pink Ponies vs Zombies Crawford County Winter Drum line. To see me, i will be at the end of that playing the small keyboard but that is because that was my first time performing anything, now it is my third year performing and i am the section leader of the pit ,Fuck yea!

Now anyway, i will not be writing a lot, i will be performing music shows all through out Indiana and Kentucky for performances with my band, and as well, i am now going to be starting high school so i got hell to live through, this will definitely help with my high school stories. So, that is all for now, but if you really like my stuff and want really new stuff put out as fast as i can, then go check out _The Reaper Story _cuz i am going to be working on that a lot. I won't be stopping my other stories but i will be working more on _The Reaper Story_ for a while so that way i can think up of some stuff for my other stories.

Thanks for reading and listening to me guys, Shinigami Sempai 666 Says bye for now and hello from the world of the dead!

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so i wanna get some things out of the way before this chapter starts. The number one being promotions! Currently i am going to be promoting two stories i have done, Rosario + Vampire Season 3... And, The Reaper Story! They are two stories i have made that i wanna get out their and show everyone. Secondly, i went through some review and got some Q, so i am going to give you all some A. The big question is have i ever played Devil May Cry... The answer is no, i haven't even heard of that game much less played so i do not know anything about it. Second most asked question is if i am going to be following the manga story line, that is a very big possibly, i will do my own thing but i will try to stick along the story line for it for some parts, like Fairy tale or Alucard, and Some other things like that. The third question i have gotten every now and then is if i am going to have stuff pre written and have ready material for you all for when i do not have time to write, the answer is possibly, it all varies when i have got time to write or if i am in a creative slump, though i will try to have something new out for you all as soon as i can though i can not guarantee anything yet. That is al i had to say and now lets get straight to business and go into chapter four now!

Chapter 4 - Evenings can be very annoying

Moka's POV

I was walking around the school ground, heading to my club activity that was with the newspaper club, though it wasn't a lot of stuff considering it only had about five members so far. While i walked around, our club leader had stopped me, Gin Sempai. "Moka, good to see you again, how are things going?" "Pretty good i guess, though i wish it wasn't so cold out today, do you think that a snow woman got emotional and decided to freeze the place?" "No i didn't, it is naturally cold today, and i am the only snow woman here." I shivered again before stepping into the club room, the warmth already taking effect on me. "Hey guys, so, what all will we be working on today?" Kurumu was sitting over at the table, looking at one of our more recent papers.

"Well, right now we have got two big cases going on, the peeping tom case, and this one new one, i haven't look into yet so lets see what it is about." With that, he flipped the folder open, pictures spilling out along with cotton swabs of blood, hair, and papers. Our youngest member Yukari gasped when she looked at one of the pictures. (this is about a month after the last meeting and Tsukune and Moka had their little fun, and also, their will be a surprise later on, just wait for it. Yukari was punished by Tsukune and i didn't want to give you all any ideas of torture, i a, saving your younger siblings from pain if you have any.) The pictures was some of the most Gorey and disgusting pictures i had ever seen, one had a man how had is organs ripped out and had tied around him as clothing with his heart and lungs stuffed down his mouth, his chest and stomach carved out and the blood pooling out into a number and a letter, in his cas the number four and O.

"Who on earth would do something like that to another being?" Kurumu stepped back looking over the mass murder pictures. "Wait a minutes, guys, look over the pictures, see in the corners their is a letter and in the isotope corner their is a letter?" We all node yes, still looking over the pictures in horror. "It is a message! look, if you put the pictures in order then they might have what we are looking for." She moved the pictures around on the desk, finding it was still some hat messy but was able to translate it. '_Kuyou, i am coming for you next... G_' "What do we do, Kuyou is the leader of the Public safety committee, should we tell him?" "No, i think whoever this G is should have is revenge on that bastard." As Gin said that,t he one person who wasn't supposed to walk in had, Kuyou.

"_So i am a bastard Gin? That is not very nice to say in front of me you know._" Everyone froze when he spoke, the air becoming very hard to breath. "What do you want Kuyou? W are busy trying to solve some leads we have." Kuyou chuckled while walking closer, looking down at the pictures before becoming a different shade that made a ghost look tan. "_Why was i not informed that G was here?!_" "We do not even know who g is other than a murderer." "_That, that is G just G writing, he hasn't committed murder, G is the most wanted Serial Killer in all time!_" As Kuyou said that, he had smashed the table, his hair getting messy while he was still in shock. "_You five are under arrest from withholding valuable information and for not informing anyone of G!_"

Out of no where, his goons came running in, grabbing a hold of us all and chaining us up. WE were dragged out of our club room and were not sure where we were going.

Tsukune's POV

I was sitting up in a tree, polishing up a dagger i had made a while back that i always carried on my sleeve. While i polished it up, the only thing that really stood out about it was a single letter carved into the blade, '_G_' (guess what g really means.. i give you a hint, it means Grim.) While i was finishing up polishing, the intercom cam on, the person who i was currently after spoke. "_G! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, IF YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME YOU EVIL DEMON!_" I chuckled, jumping down and hiding my knife again. '**Time to show this world real fear.**' I decided that i was sealed up long enough, and decided to go to my sealed released seal level 3, having my dark yokai danced around me while my body changed, become taller, skinnier, paler but so much stronger than anyone their was.

I walked down for a while, my cloth also changing to a black cloak that had blood red trimming around all of it. I took a deep breath before unfolding my wings, and taking off to the air and looking down. While looking around, a fire had shot up at me, engulfing me completely. "_SO WE MEET AGAIN G!_" I was knocked out by him taking my from behind while the fire had em blinded.

-Some time later-

I woke up again in a room, chained down but my hood still covering me. "_Good to see the all mighty G is finally awake, now then, we can begin... Before i killl you i want some answers G, like for instance, what is you name?_" I chuckled before looking up at him and smiling. "**Do you really think that i have only one name? I have oh so many, just like you, my true name lost through time and the only thing that stuck with you is G. I don't even remember my real name, but i do know what you know me as today Kuyou.**" He grew angry and kicked my head, but grew a wide smile when see saw my hood come off. "_So G is really Tsukune? I must say, i did not expect to see that, nor to see that you were a incubus zombie._" I chuckled again before standing up, which surprised him considering that the chains shouldn't allow me. "**All monster fear me, some mosnter praise me, others know not to mess with me, you would be wise to do all three.**" He pushed me back onto the ground while different door open showing off students. "_I am sure that you have got one friend among them, now lets see if we can get some answers out of them, i will ask you once, What kind of monster are you?_" "**Your magic is false, the rooms trickery will not change that fact that i will never tell you what yokai i am , and also, i know that all five on them are siting right behind me, and as soon as you find out what you want, you will kill all five of us, but the thing is, i can't die.**"

he slapped me this time, putting in yokai into his hand to try and leave a whelp but nothing came from the bruise. "_You are pretty smart G, but that doesn't mean that i can't make it real._" As he said that, the five boxes opened up, showing they were bruised and hurt, but still alive. "_Tell me what i want to know, or else i will have all five of them suffer._" His men came out of the dark, and stared down at the five of them. "_Choose which one gets to have their torture first._"

I didn't say a thing which made him very mad. "_Go for the pink haired one then._" his men went up to Moka, grabbing her while they pinned her down and had started to undress her. Before one could touch her underwear, unknown to them, blades came out of the ground, stabbing and gutting all of them at once. "W-what the hell was that?!" screamed Kurumu, who was staring at the people who were just about to rape Moka fall to the ground dead.

"**Wow, that was a major let down, your men are so weak, they can't even withstand being stabbed and skewered Kuyou.**" He got very angry at that comment, turning into a fire fox form and sending a fire wheel at me. When it got to me, it did very little, though it was hot enough to weaken the metal chains i had on. I rubbed my wrist before drawing the knife out of my sleeve, though when i change it changed to, so right now it was more like one of those sword that go along the side of your arm.

"_This does not change a fact Tsukune, will still kill you!_" He sent a fire wheel at me, which i just used my blade to send it away. "**You will live longer if you try up close fighting Kuyou, though it won't do you much good.**" This really pissed him off, making him come at me and try to punch me in the face, which didn't do much good considering i used this to cut his arms off. Kuyou screamed in pain while i worked his arms down to nothing and then went to work on his legs.

As he was about to die after some more cuts that were done to his chest, i pushed him down, then leaned next to his ear. "**Tell me, have you been able to find out what g really mean Kuyou?**" He looked at me confused before finally getting it. "_n-no, no,no,no,no,no,no STAY AWAY FRO ME!_" I cut him short by a quick stab to his chest, killing him in an instant. I pulled the blade out of him, then turned to see the others staring at me with utter shock and fear.

"**Oh, i don't think i told you all yet, well considering you seen me like this i guess it is only fair i explain what i am and heat i am doing here. MY name is Tsukune Aono, and i am the reason you all still live.**" I walked away after that, changing back to my normal school uniform while the other five stayed their, thinking about what that mean.

Moka's POV

"**Oh, i don't think i told you all yet, well considering you seen me like this i guess it is only fair i explain what i am and heat i am doing here. MY name is Tsukune Aono, and i am the reason you all still live.**" I was very confused by that and it took five minutes to figure it out, but of course it was the one who was the smartest of us all, well, actually the two smartest ones here. Both Yukari and my inner persona exclaimed, "HE IS THE GRIM REAPER!"

End of chapter 4

Remember to

like

favorite

review


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys, so i am now bringing you chapter 5! i hope you all enjoy it and as well, i am going to be working hard on getting chapter 6 as soon as possible to you ans episode 2 of Rosario + Vampire season 3 to you, episode 2 still in progress of being written. Now, lets get to the story!

Chapter 5 - The early parental visits and surprise

Moka's POV

I was in my room, alone thank god because after what we had just found out being in the same room as Tsukune literally makes you feel like death in hanging over your shoulder. 'I don't know what we should do!' 'Easy, tell father, then we will get an idea of what we should do.' 'But what if father says to kill him?! He has been one of the nicest people to us, he kept us alive, not raped, and even did those thing to you last month!' 'First of all, We agree never to speak of that unless he somehow made us agree to be his mate, secondly, he can't die unless it is from another grim reaper!'

I sighed before taking a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag and carrying them over to the counter. 'What all will we be telling him?' 'Everything, it haven't written him at all this year, tell him everything that has happened that would catch his attention.' I sighed before thinking about what all has happened, 'That will be a very long letter even if you wrote it.' 'Well then start writing, i will do the thinking for it.' I nodded at that, and for what felt like hours, we had finished writing it. 'Perfect, now, go and take it to the bus driver tomorrow and tell him to give it to Lord Issa.' "Okay~" i said, taking the letter and putting it over by the nightstand in my room.

-time skip to Tomorrow with lord Issa POV-

I was walking around my castle, looking over the pictures that hung everywhere when one of my goblin slaves can walking up to me with a letter in his hand. "Lord Blood driver, you have received a letter from your daughter Moka." "_What does it say then?_" "We do not open your letters master, it is rude and if we do you do to us what you did to the last servant who did, and no one wants that again sir." I took the letter, loking over it before cutting the top open and taking the letter out.

(the letter will be written in italics but not have the though or talking quotes around it.)

_Hello Father,_

_I hope you are doing well, school has been okay for me. A lot of stuff has happen to both inner Moka and me, like the fact we have made lots of friends here, are succeeding in school work, and are enjoying overselfs. That is not all that has been happening, to put simply, school life has been all but quite._

_We have been nearly raper, had a witch put magic over us and make Inner moka come out and do things, been into countless fights, nearly died about 7 times, meet with the mass serial killer g, and have been able to stay in school and alive, which remains a mystery to me. Oh, and the reason why i was not raped or killed was because of a boy who we only found out yesterday was the Grim Reaper, and he just so happens to be my room mate. _

_we have stayed at neutral grounds with him, and he really doesn't like anyone, though has had many approaches from everyone, including inner Moka, who might or might not have slept with him once. We do not know what to do know though we do know that so far, he has yet to even bring for his true strength, but we have found out he has seal levels and he only has to unseal one level restriction to already be stronger than you, possibly stronger than Alucard. _

_With parent day coming up soon, we want to know if you could come to it and meet him, though i do not know if he will treat you with much respect considering that he has been on may verges of wanting to slap the life out of inner moka because they have had at least five arguments in the past._

_That is all that has happen, i hope that you can come and we will tell you more as to what has happened at school when you get her,_

_bye, _

_Outer Moka._

"_G?! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING WITH G!_" I throw the paper down while i headed to my office to make some calls.

Moka's POV

I was walking down to the school, looking around to see cars, carriages, and flying creatures all around. 'What is going on?' 'I have no idea' While walking, i froze, seeing only one black carriage sitting outside the gates of the school. 'why is he her! he wasn't supposed to be her for another week!' "_Hello my dear , how have you been?_" I freeze dead still, waiting for my father to do something. "um, hello father, how have you been?" i ask timidly, waiting for him to yell or hit me. "_Very angry, why is it i only here from you two days ago and their is a letter telling me all that, Inner moka, when you get out next time, i will slap you so hard yo-_" He was cut of from a sharp and painful slap, noticing a boy next to him who had his eyes closed. "**Issa, i know your a harden ass hole, but the least you can do is be happy for your daughter, especially with that fact she didn't get raped.**"

He turned to the boy, getting ready to kill him. "_Who the hell do you think you are?! I am-_" "**Lord Issa Blood driver, the only reason you are a lord is because you married Akashiya, who was the third dark lord, you are not a dark lord and you will never be one, also, As to who i am, i am Tsukune. Your daughter room mate, and you have no right to slap her.**" He looked at Tsukune before composing himself, know full well who Tsukune was except for the fact he was g. "_So you are Moka's room mate, now then, i have one question, do you remember the night when a witch put a spell on Moka who made her come out and sleep with a man, do you know who the man was so i can kill him?_" Tsukune chuckled before looking him dead in the eyes and giving him the death glare, which from Tsukune, would make you believe he was actually kill you in your mind.

"**The man you want to kill can't die, finds it funny Moka wrote to her father that she slept with a man, and is right in front of you .**" He stood shocked again, his eyebrow twitching til Tsukune walked away, before getting tackled by the girls in my club. "What the?" "_Moka, why are those girls on him?_" "Remember how i said nearly everyone tried to make advances on him, well, those are the main people trying to advance on him, As inner Moka calls them, that is his harem." "_and what about the two adults?_" "I have no clue who they are, i think they are parents of the girls who are trying to get Tsukune to marry them... the thing is, i had accidentally found some book of his and the starting date on it was 1642, i think he already has a wife or multiple ones."

"_Why is it that they all go for him? Sure he is a grim reaper but besides youth why go for him?_" "Probably because he is strong, protected all of them from being raped, and wehni say this it is inner Moka speaking, amazing in bed... her word not mine!" We both looked over to Tsukune, who had pulled out the knife that had sent all of them back, heading over to hide behind both father and me. "_Why do you all fear him because on a knife?_" "Moka, you didn't tell him?" "Oh.. their is also one thing i forgot to mention about Tsukune in the letter... He is G." "_WHAT?!_"

Tsukune turned his head hearing my father shout, looking at him puzzled before father had ran to him and tackled him, putting his hand into a staight endge (like what Akua does when she is about to slice something,) and had it go straight through Tsukune's head.

Tsukune's POV

Issa had sent his hand straight though he head, having it impaled the ground as well while he held me down. "**Is that the best you have Issa?**" My head reformed again, feeling very weird but i put that aside for later to deal with. "_G i am hear to kill you!_" I chuckled before taking out my dagger and throwing it, pinning Issa to a tree that was about 12 meters behind him. "**Do you know how many times i have heard that, I am going to kill you g, i am going to kill you Tsukune, this is why i can never keep one name, because after a while those three same word always come before it every time some says my name.**" _  
_

Tsukune's POV

I kicked Issa off of me, dusting the dirt off of me while i looked over at them all, giving all of them my famous shinigami death glare. "**Listen, tell anyone else who i am, i will not only kill you, and i will personally escort you to the lowest pits of hell their are and throw you in their.**" I walked away after that, flipping the hood on my jacket up over my head.

Moka's POV

"Great dad, you just had to pis him of didn't you?" "_Watch you language brat, i will not hesitate to put you in your place._" He came closer to me again, but the two older women stepped in the way of his path. "Lord Issa, you really shouldn't do that, remember what that boy said to you, he is g and from our past we know g doesn't make threats he makes promises." My dad sighed before turning to face where Tsukune had headed off to, scowling when he heard something. "_What the hell is that noise moka?_" "Most likely his music... God he didn't." Kurumu looked at us confused. "What the hell is going on?" I sigh while turning to face away from father. "He is playing a song that really pisses off every vampire, it is called The Vampires Will never Hurt you by My Chemical Romance..."

dad got even angrier then walked over to me, grabbing my arm. "_I will deal with him later, Moka, with me being here, we might as well go through parent day, come on now, lets go to your classes._" "You will not like any of them father, trust me." He started dragging me off away from the others, heading into our school.

Tsukune's POV

I was sitting in the class room, the others in the corner cowering from me till the door opened behind them, showing off Moka and her father. "Um, well, theri has been a real change of events, as you all can see, the parents are hear early due to some reasons that i do not know, well, lets just get to our lesson... Today we will be going over the relations of humans and yokais through out history." Pretty much the entire class, i was given death glares from Issa, lustful looks from the girls in the class, and countless looks of fear or hatred from the guys.

Class went by pretty fast, though i really didn't care. After the class had left to the next class, i went up to the roof, breathing in the refreshing cold air. After what felt like hours up their, the door behind me opened up, though i didn't notice anything. When i did turn around, Moka was right behind me, looking sad to an extent but still tried to look happy. "Hi Tsukune, how are you doing?" "**That is non of your concern , but what you should be asking is what i can do to help you, i know you are sad, what is wrong with you?**" she shifted uncomfortably, looking down and pointed to her father. "**What did he do this time?**" "I- i just .. I just want him to accept me and this life i have, he doesn't like you or any of my friends and he doesn't care that you are always their for me and are always helping us even though the way you act is that you hate us all. He only sees you as g and -" I cut her short by placing my hand over her mouth,and giving her a hush sound. "**Do not worry Moka, things will work out for you and you need to shut the hell up, your are rambling.**" She blushed a little before moving a closer, pulling me into a small hug. "**Moka... No touching unless i say you can...**" "Shut it, i need this right now." I was a bit taken back by her motion but moved passed it, hugging her back but to most it was pathetic, then again, you really don't stay close to anyone when you can live till their is absolutely no form of life.

she moved closer, hugging me tighter while burying her face into my chest. "_MOKA, WHERE ARE YOU?!_" "I don't wanna go Tsukune..." "**Listen, i gonna give you something, it will help out a lot, do not lose it or let it go, okay Moka?**" With that, she nodded softly while i pulled out my dagger, cutting my finger open. "**Drink it, it will help you out a lot for what is about to happen to you Moka.**" She looked at it for a second but then put it into her mouth, licking the blood away while i pushed some of my Yokai power into it, making the blood thicker and turn to a darker red color.

she moaned softly from the taste, dragging more of the red liquid out of my cut. I patted her head softly after a minute, pulling my finger back a little to tell her to stop. She didn't want to let go, but licking the cut shut then went to hold onto my shoulders for support. She held her mouth open is a bit of a shock while my Yokai power flowed through her, straight to the core of her rosary and taking effect on inner moka as well. "**Hold still, it won't hurt for much longer, just breath and stay still.**"

For about three minutes she only breathed while holding onto me, till her father barged through the door and saw her. "_MOKA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!_" "**Let her be, right now, she needs to breath, this is important, and i have to make sure that this is true or not.**" "_What the hel are you talking about?!_" As he siad that, she looked up into my eyes, tearing up a little while moving one of her hands down to hold her stomach. "**Just as i though, damn it... Issa, you are gonna be a grand dad soon, Moka is pregnant.**"

End of Chapter 5

Ooooooh, cliff hanger, so new for me. We will see what happens in the next chapter, till then, remember to

Like

Favorite

Review


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys, so i got really excited so i went straight to work on this chapter, if you all want more on what i am doing, you can follow me on twitter as well and i will start posting things on their for my loyal followers in fan fiction and as well i will be posting up fan art for mine craft, and anime. to follow me i am grimreapr666.

Chapter 6 - early parental visit and a surprise part 2

Tsukune's POV

Last time in The Grim Reaper in High school

For about three minutes she only breathed while holding onto me, till her father barged through the door and saw her. "_MOKA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!_" "**Let her be, right now, she needs to breath, this is important, and i have to make sure that this is true or not.**" "_What the hel are you talking about?!_" As he said that, she looked up into my eyes, tearing up a little while moving one of her hands down to hold her stomach. "**Just as i though, damn it... Issa, you are gonna be a grand dad soon, Moka is pregnant.**"

-now, lets begin-

Issa looked at the two of us shocked, his eye twitching while looking between Moka eyes and her stomach. "_Moka, come here now..._" "**Pushing her down a the stairs, starving her, or any of that won't work, it is a grim reaper baby, they are immortal even if the are a fetus, you could kill the mother and the baby will still live and grow.**" He twitched his eye more then looked over to me, looking like he was going to kill the baby and me. "No father, i am not, you want Tsukune and the baby dead."

"_What ever would give you that idea my daughter, i just want to see if what he said is true before i do kill him..._" "**Lie, and i have proof that you want the child hurt, allow me to show you what i mean.**" I reached my hand out and opened up a small window into Issa's mind, showing off parts of his past when he found his first two daughters pregnant. Each one of the five pregnancies ended in the baby dead and the father dead. "_How did you?_" "**I am a grim reaper, we live forever, knowledge is passed through our genes and in my memory is the start of magic and the start of monsters, did you know that vampires were actually supposed to be a human creation at the start of time for war that went rouge and started to kill anyone in their path, your nothing more than a human that had been dissected and repaired with with bats... Though their are some exception to said creation, their was magic put into some and they deemed themselves the original vampires.**" he came up to me and and punched my face, though i still stayed standing.

"_YOU WILL NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN TO ME!_" "**It is true, and you need to accept that, who do you think that even in monster form you look so much like a human, the only exception is a true vampire's form.**" he them started to pound his fist into my face repeatedly but he really didn't do any damage to me. After a good hour or so, he grew tired and got off me, seeing that not a drop of blood was loss nor was their any scratches. "**Feel batter about yourself Issa? You beat a man who only told you the truth about your race.**" He went to punch me again but i caught his fist this time, forcing it back to shatter every bone in his lower arm. He grunted in pain while i walked over to Moka and grabbed a hold of her, turning my seal down a level to let my wings free and flew off the roof to our dorm room.

As we landed on the roof Moka pushed off me, running over to the other side of the roof. "**If this is about the vampire creation it is a lie, i just made that up to piss you father off, and if this is about the pregnancy, then you need not worry about it, you will only have to wait another 5 month then the baby will be born and i will take it and go.**" She looked over to me in shocked, not saying anything to me. "Why would you do that to a baby, take it away from the mother?" "**I have had to do this countless times, from wanting to abortions, i guess i have grown so used from what my race does that i am no longer affected by a sad person, an angry person, that i can not do anything about it, i have grown cold from it, distance, and the distance i put is for my own sanity... Taking the baby would be nothing different from what i have done before...**"

Moka's POV

I was sad... Sad for how Tsukune was, sad for the fact i only find that i was pregnant, and that my father hated my first friend who had saved me countless times. Then my heart had dropped even more to hear that he only distance himself for the fact his race had him take the lives, even to those who you don't even know but are giving birth to. How was it he didn't just snap from all the mental torture he puts himself through. "Tsukune... I am so sorry." i walked over to him and hugged him, though i felt like it was not enough to say how sorry i was for him.

he was slow to respond but hugged me back, holding his hand on my back lightly. "Tsukune, can we just go to our room and talk about this please? and also, it wasn't you or the future baby that made me sad."

-back in the dorm-

I was sitting on the couch while Tsukune was in the love seat on next to the couch. "So Tsukune, can i ask, how was it i was not able to tell that i was pregnant?" "**Grim reaper babies are silent and want to stay like that, it isn't until contact with the father that the pain they store in them is released and the mother feels it, though for reaper babies, they tend to not feed off of you, at least not for a month or two, so you would pretty much look the same as you would for the first two or three month, then your stomach would bulge out a little for the next two and then in the final month, you would look as if you had gain about 10 pounds in your stomach, and giving birth to a reaper baby is absolutely painless, the baby in fact loves pain and its skin adsorbs all pain though your body and it instead makes you feel as if you are in a warm bath or so i am told. so your first pregnancy will not hurt at all, but if you have got pregnant with a different monster, you would be feeling as though you were being split in half, so you can not date, or hang around any other guy, the baby will not let that happen and it will let go of all the pain it has collected around any and all other males besides your family , the fathers family, or the father, so you are not going to be allowed near any guys for the next 7 months, but from what it looks like, you are about a month and a half into the pregnancy.**"

I was kinda shocked by that, but had other things to ask. "Tsukune, r u wanting to keep the baby?" "**Do not act like you can get rid of it Moka, it is a reper baby, a part of it will always be in you and will continue to grow no matter what, it doesn't matter how many abortions you try to get, you are gonna have to have that baby to get rid of it. And if you think about abandoning it don't, the baby of a grim reaper is a very touchy thing, even if you are the mother of it, it will kill you cuz it feels that you hate it, and our babies will not stand a person who hates it.**" "That sounds like a very dangerous baby Tsukune."

He chuckled a little before looking up, "**that we are, we are always dangerous, and nothing but a reaper can kill another reaper.**" "That is one thing i never got, why is it that only a reaper can kill a reaper?" "**Because only a reaper are the only ones who can really kill, that note book i have controls my section of the world, i could make anything happen with it so long as it is within limits of our set rules, and that is really what gives a grim reaper his power, we could make even humans immortal but we can't, it would kill the world, and souls are not things to waist, their was a set amount of how many life their can be, a reapers job is to control the population of souls. pretty much what we do is farm the souls, giving adding in new one, transferring old ones, and truly killing the evil or lost ones.**"

"Why is that important Tsukune?" He just shrugged and looked up now, leaning back into the chair. "**Just figure you might wanna know what you baby will do, oh and i forgot to say, i can see you past now, and i can no longer see your future, so i can not give you any more advice as to what you should do.**" I node yes while i grabbed his hand, tugging it over to me which he got the hint rather quickly. He switched seats, taking the one next to me while i use him as a pillow. I sigh happily, closing my eyes while listen to the very faint beating of his heart. (imagine the sound of a beating heart that is very low, slow, and very distance from each other.)

I do not know how long i stayed like that but it was cut short by a very loud banging sound on our door, which i groaned to. "**I will get it, rest for now.**"

Tsukune's POV

Now, lets get some things straight, number one being i hate sad people, they annoy the living hell out of me., so comforting moka was actually a way of stopping myself from wanting to rip her head out of her head. Second, cuddling is not one thing any reaper does so this was a rather weird and confusing situation for me though it was not one that i truly hated, more of a mild pleasant feeling. Thirdly, who the hell is knocking at me door?

When i did open it, i was not in the mood and just shut it after seeing a pissed off Issa standing in the hallway. "Who was it?" "**No one who should be here nor i care about... To put it simply it was your father and he looked rather pissed at me.**" "SO you decided to just shut the door in his face? You really have got guts Tsukune."

"**In case you forgot, i shattered every single bone he had in his lower arm with out trying and let him beat me into the ground without so much as a scratch, If anything, he has got guts coming here right now.**" She let out a small laugh at that, getting up and heading to the kitchen to find a snack, which for her was one thing that was supposed to be for me only, something from my home. "Wow Tsukune, this stuff is really good, what is it?" "**Well, what you are eating right now is cold goat heart.**" She gagged a little before spitting it out into the trashcan. While she did that, Issa must have really not like how i answered the door, so he came through the wall this time (think of the kool-aid man.)

"_Tsukune!_" He looked around for me but saw that i was rubbing Moka's back over the trash can, taking a plate from her while she threw up the heart. "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!_" "**Nothing, she just ate some of my left overs that is a customary food from my home, and she threw up when she found out what it was even though she thought it tasted delicious before she found out what it was.**" I picked Moka up and carried her over to her room, setting a trash can next to her bed just in case she threw up more and went back to Issa, who stayed for another 5 hours just to have an argument with me, though it was more of him yelling and me calming stating both facts and lies to get him angrier and a reason for me to use my book to make die. Though that never came, sad thing.

I stayed up for about 30 minutes after he left with the other stay late parents, cleaning the dorm room up and fixing the wall before i went to bed as well, god i hated today.

End of Chapter 6

Remember to

like

favorite

review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 7 - what just happened?

Tsukune's POV

Today was a happy day for me, and you all might ask why, it because their was no girls, no idiots, no Issa, just me alone for one day, god i loved it. I was just lounging around my room, watching some syfi movie. '**Today is perfect...**' Just as i said that, my phone rang, giving off the piano part to '_Welcome to the black parade piano solo_' And i answered it, knowing only four people know this phone number and they only call for real importance. "**YES?**" "_Hello son, how are you doing?_" I sighed, happy that it was my mother calling (Yes grim reapers have parents, Tsukune is not an original Grim Reaper, but who knows, he could be one of the 2nd generation grim reapers.) "**I am fine mom, i assume you have something important to tell me right?**"

She sighed, which no matter what is audible no matter how far you are from her. "_You are always straight to the point Tsukune, you can at least have one conversations with the woman who brought you into the world you know. Anyway, i am calling because your father and me are wanting to see you, and to bring over some of your friends as well, to see how god you are doing in a different section._" "**Mom, i know our code, i am getting a lot of work done on befriending everyone, though the way it seems, the guys are all bewitched by a succubus who wants me dead so i have had to kill some and to add to that, i have got a witch on me who wants to get into bed with me and have sex with a girl who i share a dorm with. Oh, and i forgot one thing, your going to be a grand mother soon, the witch i told you about tricked me into drinking a love potion and long story short, a girl i am going to be bringing over is about 1 and a half months pregnant with your grand child.**"

And that is when my mom went silent and then the thud, yea, my mother is not very good with such drastic and late news about babies or that sort of stuff. My father heard this and ran straight to the phone, giving me a serious voice. "_Which was it, your married, your a dad, or got arrested?_" "**Baby one, long story, i will explain in full what happened when i get home.**" "_Oh and like your mom said, bring some friends home, and the one girl who is pregnant WILL come Tsukune, no exceptions._" I sighed then was quiet for a minute before my father spoke again. "_Good, now we will see you in a week, have fun and remember the book._"

-Time skip to the chariot ride to Tsukune's home a week later-

Moka's POV

It was a pretty nice ride, not a lot happened other than Tsukune going over his dagger and some small talk with him that was replied with yes or no. We were about another hour away from hi home which seemed to be the furthest thing from here in my opinion. Kurumu was across from me sitting next to Yukari, Mizorie and Gin was strapped down on the roof because Tsukune was going to make sure he didn't try and take pics of his mom or any of us while we were here. "So Tsukune, how long will we be visiting your parents?" Kurumu was leaning forward to Tsukune who sighed before putting his knife away and looking at everyone. "**WE are not visiting, my world time passed at about 1/30th your time, we are going to be staying with my parents for twelve of your days so in truth we are going to be living with my parents for a year their time.**"

Everyone was shocked, living over at one of the strongest yokai's house with his parents who are stronger than him for a year. "**and don't think that means you all will slack around, until Moka is not pregnant, she will be the only one who isn't going to be sparing with my parents and me, you all are going to help me and those who have got a problem with it i can throw out of the car right now.**" We all went silent while the area around us went even darker and lighter but only because faint blue orbs where all around us... Wait, faint blue orbs?

"Tsukune, where is your home located?" "**In Purgatory, oh and i forgot to tell you, unless if it means life or death, never leave the area of my home every without either my mom, dad, or me because your body will be ripped apart by the souls here, the orbs you see are those who are wondering around the outside of Purgatory, the deeper you go the darker they get, the darker means they are either more powerful or more evil. The one soul you can touch and allow to see are the small white ones, those are good souls and they will not harm you.**" Everyone including my inner self turned to a very pale white when Tsukune said that, and he just laughed.

"**That is good, look dead, it will keep the souls away from yours.**" The rest of the trip was spent in absolute silence other than Tsukune's grinding his knife on the sharpener block that he seemed to have hidden in his hoodie. About an hour later, the carriage came to a stop and we were standing outside a huge castle, and I mean huge! (To get an idea of what it looks like, go to Bing and look up giant anime castle, it is the first one.) The castle was magnificent, it nearly blended in completely with the land scape or nearly barren black ground which made you feel as if all life was being drained from you. The sky set out most of all, swirly softly and having the purple and black mix together but not completely.

The air was cold crisp, but when you breathed it in, it just made you feel very calm and mellow. "**Lets get inside, my mother and father want to meet you all, see if my judgment of trust worthy people is good still.**" (Another surprise is in store for this series, and it's coming right now.) Tsukune walked up first, but was sent flying down to the ground from someone tackling him from the side. "**BIG BROTHER IS BACK!**" WE all looked confused while girl even smaller than Yukari was siting on top of Tsukune, hugging him. "**Tsubaki, get off me now.**" (Yes I named his sister Tsubaki, I wanted to make is close to Tsukune and I watched soul eater, get off my back about it.)

Tsukune's POV

Tsubaki was on top of me, hugging my for the most part but if you knew her she just wanted me here because even though we are siblings, she wanted to marry me... Won't happen though. "**Tsubaki, get off me, we have got guest, and also, where is mom and dad?**" "**_Right here son, now then, Tsubaki, get off your brother so he can introduce us to his_ _friends._**" She did so begrudgingly and I stood up, pushing some dirt off my clothes. "**Mother, father, these are some of the people who I go to school with who piss me of the less. Moka, Kurumu, Mizorie, Yukari, and Gin... Wait, is Gin still on the roof of the carriage Mizorie?**" She nodded yes, pointing up to him. "_**Son, why is he strapped down onto the roof of the carriage?**_" "**He is a pervert who's bags I had to search and clear of all camera to insure that he didn't sneak around our house and be a pervert... GIN, IF I FIND YOU WITH ON CAMERA AND IF YOU EVEN GOT THE BALLS TO TRY AND TAKE A PICTUR EOF MY SISTER OR ANY GIRL IN THIS HOUSE, EVERYONE STANDING RIGHT NOW WILL KILL YOU!**"

Gin nodded yes and was cut down by Kurumu, who "Accidentally" also cut Gin all over as well. "_**Well Tsukune, it is rude to leave your guest out here, please everyone, come in, we have got plenty of rooms for you all to use for the year, but we have got a few rules that are always enforced. !, guys will not go into the girl's room unless you are asked, are my husband, or it is one of our butlers. 2, we do not go outside the property line or outside in general unless you have one of the four of us with you at all times. and finally and this is because if you do you will kill anyone, do not touch any black books in this house.**_" As we were about to walk in my father stopped and turned to me. "_**I forgot to ask Tsukune, which one of them is the one you told us about?**_""What do you mean Mr... What is your last name?" "**My last name is not important, and it was the pink haired one, now lets get inside, i want to check on some stuff i have in my room.**" "_**Well Mrs. Kurumu, what my husband meant and son tried to step around it which one of you was the one who was having my grand child... Welcome to the family**** Moka.**_" And after that, all but Moka passed out, how great...

End of chapter 7

Remember to

like

favorite

review


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys, so, i am finishing The Grim Reaper in Higschool. Now not to piss you off, but i am going to be making the time Tsukune and all of his friends with him at his home in Purgatory a different story. The first chapter should be up soon but no promises, i got school starting up soon, i got band and Saturday i have got a road block that i have to run to raise money for my band. Now as for what this new story is gonna be called, it will be Monsters in Purgatory, and as well, i am working on other stories. And, BIG NEWS! I am now writing Elswords stories (I only plan to write Elsword x Eve romance stories.) Also, for creepy pasta fans, i am writing a Rosario + vampire cross over for them.


End file.
